imbafandomcom-20200214-history
National and International Transportation
Chinese Track Homepage 'Getting to China' As of 2014, the direct flights from the US - China are as follows: *United - San Fransisco, Chicago, Washington, Los Angeles, Newark *Delta - Detroit, Seattle *American - Chicago, Los Angeles *Air China - San Francisco, Los Angeles, New York, Houston *China Eastern - Los Angeles *China Southern - New York *Hainan - Seattle The only Canadian airline with direct routes to China are Air Canada (via Toronto and Vancouver). Do not discount leaving from Canada as Asian airlines may offer better prices if you fly out of a major Canadian city. You would book an additional ticket from the US to Canada, but the total cost may be less and requires little effort to research. This plan is probably ineffective if you already depart from a major US city. In other words, flights from smaller markets may be cheaper flying to a major city, Canada included, and booking a seperate ticket to China. Direct flight time length to Beijing: Houston - 14.25 hours Washington - 13.5 hours New York, Los Angeles - 13 hours Detroit - 12.75 hours Chicago - 12.5 hours ' ' San Francisco - 12 hours Seattle - 11.75 hours West coast flight paths typically fly a Canada, Alaska, Russia route. East coast and Midwest departures follow a polar route through Canada, (Greenland), north pole, and Russia.'' As a bit of trivia, these flight paths are chosen to follow a great circle instead of the necessity to fly near land or diversion airports (i.e. flying over the Pacific is not a straight line). Over longer durations and high altitudes, jet fuel approaches freezing at -40-50 C. Due to thermal inversion occuring at lower altitudes in the artic, planes may fly higher to prevent freezing of the fuel. 'China Transportation' '''Urban rail transit' - Subway/Metro (地'铁' - "iron road"): boasting the longest (Beijing) and second longest (Shanghai) metro system in the world, Chinese local travelers and you can get around. By 2015, China is planned to have 87 mass transit lines at 2500 km total in 25 cities, totaling almost 1 trillion RMB in investment. : Urban rail exists in: : Beijing : Hong Kong : Shanghai (w/ Maglev) : Tianjin : Guangzhou : Dalian : Wuhan : Shenzhen : Chongqing : Nanjing : Shenyang : Chengdu : Guangfo : Xian : Suzhou : Kunming : Hangzhou. : Basically, the eastern and southern, and some central provencial capitals have such rail. Another 18 metropolitan areas have rail under construction or are waiting approval (4+). : Cars and Highways : Rental : Tolls Train Bus Air - discount airlines in China Although the fastest, air travel is perhaps the least common method in China. Rail to regional destinations Beyond China As always, check out the US State Department's website for travel warnings and crisis information. Then check out Wikitravel for ideas and a general guide. China borders 14 countries and is within a short flight of dozens of interesting, international destinations. Get traveling. 'Flights to regional destinations (from Beijing to a capital)' <4-5 hour flight including layovers ' Pyongyang, North Korea (812km) '''Pyongyang is the closest foreign capital to Beijing, with a flight time of less than two hours. In general, tourist visas are required before entry. North Korea is open to all, year-round with minor restrictions for American passport holders. US citizens must book through an approved travel agency (e.g. British, Canadian, or Chinese agency) with escort. For less expensive or weekend options, travel will be limited to areas around Pyongyang. '''Regardless of your personal conviction, respect on foreign soil is absolutely required. '''You are there to see something different and not to make a public message. You may try unique things such as North Korean beer, raengmyeon' (cold noodles), see Mt. Baekdu, or in late summer the famous Arirang Festival. A most unique trip, so get traveling. Wikitravel - North Korea ' Seoul, South Korea (956km) '''Seoul is a modern capital in the world and home to comfortable, delicious cuisine for all. With more than 25 million residences in the metropolitan area, it is also an epicenter of Asian and global economics. As modern as it gets along with ancient temples, Seoul is a gateway to South Korea (although not the only one). You've already danced to K-Pop, so get traveling. Wikitravel - Seoul ' Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia (1170km) 'Ulaanbaatar is certainly a unique mix of Russian, Chinese, and Mongolian culture. At 2.5 hoursnon-stop from Beijing, it's a gateway to visit one of the last truly nomadic cultures. At 1.7 square kilometers per person, its also the most vast and empty country short of the moon. Like Russia, reciprical visa fees are high and you will need to go through a travel agency. If you want to know more about Mongolia than Ghengis Kang, get traveling. Wikitravel - Ulaanbaatar ' Vladivistok, Far East Russia (1139km) A short distance from Harbin, you may have to fly a full day through Seoul or other major city to cover the 600 kilometers by land. With major renovations after the 2012 APEC summit, it's an interesting mix of Beijing and Moscow influence, minus religion and majority languge. As the terminus of the great Trans-Siberian Railway, get traveling Westward. Wikitravel - Vladivostok Taipei, Taiwan (1715 km) 'While direct travel to Taiwan has opened up due to the cross-strait charter , scheduled flights are grudginly available and expensive. Many still find diversions through Hong Kong to be more suitable. Known for its steep mountains and lush forests, you will see the familiar next to something different. As the island culturally diverged from the mainland over 60 years ago, many have intermarried with indigenous people, creating a distinguishing genetic profile that will grow greater with time. Chinese characters are still traditionally written, although you will commonly find some simplified writing, albeit with minor differences from the maindland form (Wade-Giles pinyin and bopomofo are often used). Taiwan is much more than just Tapei. While you can easily spot one of the world's tallest buildings on arrival, the best places offer nature and beauty in short time. The nightlife in Taipei is incredible; the street-food scene alone will keep you coming back. See how cultures diverge and form identity... get traveling. Wikitravel - Taiwan ' Tokyo, Japan (2099km) 'As the largest city in the solar system, there is plenty to do and see. It's intimidating for many first time visitors, so hit up your Japanese track friends to arrange a visit. "This huge, wealthy and fascinating metropolis brings high-tech visions of the future side by side with glimpses of old Japan, and has something for everyone. If unsatisfied, ride the metro the next stop to see something different." There is not enough room on this page to describe Japan (let along Osaka, Kyoto, Kobe, Sapporo, or Sendai), but it is guaranteed you will come back to the US with a new perspective on personal space, formality, history, and what is considered good food. Quite literally like no other, get traveling to Japan. ' Hanoi, Vietnam (2321km) '''You already know of the civil war that peaked in the late 1960s, locally called the American war. You have no doubtedly tried a version of the delicous ''phở ''and bánh mì. Stradling the South China Sea, Vietnam is roughly the size of Germany. It's geography makes riding a motorcyle from Hanoi to Ho Chi Minh city one of the best, cheapest, and most delicious rides in the world; truly beautiful as well. Having become a top foreign-tourist destination next to Thailand and Singapore, the beauty and food of Vietnam are well worth your consideration for retirement in a locale where things are simple, unique, and lovely. Get familiar with Vietnam, bring your significant other, and consider your settlement in 40 or so years. Travel Vietnam... you may live there one day. '''Vientiane, Laos (2771km) Thimpu, Bhutan (2819km) Manila, Philippines (2839) >5 hour flight Dhaka, Kathmandu, Yangon, Kolkata, and Almaty, Bangkok, Bishkek, Delhi, and Islamabad are within 4000km and are typically less than 6 hours of flying. Beijing Metro/Subway (北京地铁): Subway Main Website Interactive Metro Map